The Ride of a Lifetime
by MaxIsMe
Summary: Here's our story. We didn't become The Ride of a Lifetime over night. Some of us actually hated each other. But Fate changed that one day. So sit back, relax and have The Ride of a Lifetime. Rated T 'cause I'm paraniod. NO WINGS! FAX!
1. The Beginning

**Hey! New story! Hope you like it! May seem Lemonade Mouthish at times, sorry. My first songfic! Whoo! Please, if you have suggestions, feel free to let me know. So sit back, relax, and enjoy The Ride. XD**

**Max POV**

Here it is. The story of our beginning. And this is so not what you thought it was. We didn't become The Ride of a Lifetime overnight. Funny thing, we actually used to hate each other. Well, Fang and I used to hate each other. Iggy and 'Rellz liked each other for a while. And I guess Fang and I did too, in a sense. I'm getting ahead of myself. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the Ride of a Lifetime…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

YES! SCHOOL'S OUT! It's the second to last day of school, and we survived! Now, we just have to survive tomorrow!

I ran down the hallway to my locker and ran into a brick wall. That was completely black. And tall. Wait a minute. It's _him. Nickolas "Fang" Anderson._ Also known as the biggest jerk in the world. Well, only I call him that. Every other girl calls him "Prince Fang". I hate his guts.

He thought he was better than everyone. He has straight A's, a perfect girlfriend, a perfect life. And I hated him for it. I, Maximum Ride, was an outcast. I hardly talked, and when I did, it was just to go to the bathroom or something. Or if I told someone off for picking on me or my friends.

I picked myself up off the ground, ignoring the hand he gave me, and walked past him not saying a word.

"What, no sorry? No 'excuse me'? What happened to manners?" Said a voice behind me. That's right, _Fang._

"What the hell do you want _Anderson_?" I said, venom lacing my every word.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just gonna see if you're okay, but whatever."

"Just leave, Anderson. Get you and your "perfectness" out of my life." I said, making air quotes around the word "perfectness".

"Fine. See ya, Ride." He jogged down the hall without another glance back. Good bye and good riddance. I ran the rest of the way to my locker. I couldn't wait to get home and forget this whole ordeal.

Wait, Fang knew my name. _HUH?_


	2. Max has a talent!

**Hey hey hey! Arella here! Hope you enjoy the 2nd chappie! Yes, I'm in the story. That's actually a description of me too. In here, Max sings The Only Exception by Paramore, but later on, some Paramore songs will be her own. Confusing? Sorry if it is. **

**Anyways, if you want me to describe Max, let me know. I'll do it later. And slowly, but surely, the rest of the Flock will be added. And I'll let you try to guess about Max's parents and why it's a bad thing for them not to be home. Well, I'll shut up now. Deuces!**

**Max: She owns nothing.**

**I own myself Max!**

**Max: She owns nadda.**

**...-_-+. I'll kill Max later.  
><strong>**お楽しみください！！****(Please Enjoy in Japanese!)**

**Link to the song on my channel! **

**Max POV**

When I got home, I ran to my room and picked up my guitar. It's an acoustic one, so I could play one of my favorite Paramore songs, The Only Exception. I started strumming and singing, and somewhere between the 5th or 6th line, I started thinking of Fang. I stopped playing and flung myself on my bed. _Why do I have to think of him_, with his jet black hair, his onyx eyes, his crooked smile… Ugh! I'm doing it again!

I got up and ran downstairs. No one's home. Not a good sign. I called my best friends Arella and JJ and asked if they could come over. They go to a different school, (I go to Summit, they go to McIntire), than me and Ellz. JJ had marching practice, but Arella was free, which was weird 'cause she was in band too, and exactly ten minutes after we hung up, she rang the bell.

"Hey girl, everything okay?"

"Yeah. But, um, no one's home and you know what that means. So could I sleep over later? I'll call Ella and tell her to go to a friend's house. By the way, why aren't you at practice?"

"Yeah, sure, no prob man. And practice was cancelled. So, whatcha wanna do now? Oh, I know! Play me a song on your guitar." It was more of an order than request. And practice was cancelled?! Some friend JJ was.

Arella had this evil gleam in her eye. But, that's normal for her. She's African American and she's gothic, but totally nerdy. She has a purple streak in her short, golden brown hair, and has chocolate brown eyes (like me. The eyes, not the hair.). She's on the short side, around 5'5" (I'm 5' 8"), and wears black a lot. And I mean _a lot_. She once wore black skinny jeans, a black V-neck, a black hoodie, and black and hot pink Converse on the hottest day of the year. No joke. And she always has tattoos, even though they're fake. Today, she's wearing a black miniskirt, her black and hot pink converse, a black shirt with a neon purple and pink zebra, and a black hat, along with a cross on her inner wrist.

She's like a girly version of Fang.

Ugh! _Everything_ has to be compared to Fang! Anyways, I let Arella in and grabbed my guitar. I started playing The Only exception again, but this time, I didn't think of Fang. I started singing along too.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<em>

_And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

_But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts.  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>to make it alone.  
>Or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable distance.<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness.<em>

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning  
>when you wake up.<br>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<em>

_You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<em>

When I finished playing and singing, I realized that Arella was videotaping me. Maybe 'cause Paramore is her favorite band, but still. I used my ninja skills and took it from her.

"No way am I having you post this." I took the camera and hid it. But that evil gleam wasn't gone.

"That's why I hid one in my hoodie." Then ask fast as lightening, she took off. I'm fast, but as fast as Arella. I keep forgetting she's a tech-y. She made it home before I realized what happened. Did I forget to mention that Arella was a ninja too?

That's how we met, at Karate class. I'm a tough, strong girl, but Arella was tough too. The only reason I won, was 'because she heard someone call her name. Other than that, we're pretty much evenly matched.

Anywho, I put my guitar up in my room, called Ellz to tell her to sleep over at one of her friend's house.

"Okay Max! Will you be at Arella's or JJ's? I'll go sleep over at Nudge's house! Bye!" Ugh, I can't stand how perky she is. I love her and all, but geez! Tone it down some. And I can't stand Nudge either. Well, that's a bit harsh. She's a good friend, but that motor mouth of hers makes me want to go Van Gogh. You know, cut off my ear. Also, she's Fang's sister. She's a year younger than us, so she's Ella's age.

There we go, back to Fang! I flopped on my bed again, thinking. All of a sudden, I had a song in my head. I quickly got up and wrote it down before I forgot.

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there…_


	3. Fang's awesome skill!

**Fang POV**

After I ran into Max, (actually she ran into me), I went over to the gym and watched my girlfriend practice. She's on the cheerleading team. And she's so full of herself. Her name's Lissa Williams and she's the head cheerleader with fire-y red hair, green eyes, and faint freckles across the bridge of her nose. We've been dating for six months now, but I'm getting tired of her.

When she saw me, I silently groaned.

"Fangy! You came to watch! Did you enjoy the show?" She defiantly made head cheerleader for a reason. She's a back-stabbing bitch, and she's so preppy. I, on the other hand, and what you would say "Emo". But I'm not. Girls say I have sexy black hair, and gorgeous onyx eyes. And my olive complexion is to die for. But I don't see it.

Anyways, I came to break up with Lissa. When I opened my mouth, she checked her phone and said, "Oh, sorry hun, gotta run! Bye!" And with that, she left.

Great. I walked out the school, and hopped on my Harley, and went home. On the ride home, I saw a girl with brown hair, with blond streaks in it. She reminded me of Max. Max was the only girl that didn't throw herself at me. And I was grateful for it. But she apparently hates me. The whole way home, I was thinking of her, with her gorgeous brown eyes that change emotions every five seconds, and her toughness, and her great scent- Imma shut up now.

When I opened the door, I heard thuds coming from the living room, then saw two blobs rush towards me, then next thing I knew, I was on my back, trying to get my breath back. I heard, rather than saw, what the things were.

"FANG! YOU'RE HOME! A friend from school is sleeping over! Mom said she could 'cause her sister called and said it was okay! I think her sis is Max, right?"

"Yeah, it's Max."

"I think you know her Fang. Oh! Maybe you two could meet and fall in love and get married! I'd be the maid of honor! I'd even help plan the wedding! Make it huge with lots and lots of sparkles! And mmmphph!" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Hey Nudge. Why did you two practically kill me before I got inside?" I stared at my little sis and slowly removed my hand. Big. Mistake.

"Ella and I, the girl here, were waiting for you to get home so you could play us a song on your drums! Please! Please! PLEASE! Like right now! 'Cause I've listened to you before and you're really, really, REALLY good! So, will you? Like, right now! And mmphmmm" I was saved by Ella. I looked at her graciously and decided what I was gonna do.

"No." I ran past them upstairs in record time, and locked my door and sighed. Finally. Peace. I needed to play to relax. I sat behind my drum kit and started tapping out a beat. Before I knew it, I was playing Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace. When I finished, I heard imaginary clapping. I looked up, and saw a certain person in my room. Make that _three certain people._ I looked at Nudge, Ella, and my other sister, Angel. Angel was holding a camera in her hand. They were the ones clapping, apparently.

I quickly got up and lunged at them screaming "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" But they were too quick and left my completely black room.

Shit. What if they post that on YouTube? It's embarrassing! I ran downstairs to find them leaving really quickly. I heard parts of their convo, something about "Meeting Arella" and "Starting a band" and some other stuff.

Who's Arella?

…Oh no. No no no!

**Sorry for its shortness! I had to type it quickly. Computer was busted, but not anymore!  
>Max: It's all better now! :D<br>...Yeah... No more chocolate chip cookies for you Max!  
>Max: Noooooooooo! Mine! *tackles me*<br>Ahhh! Help me!  
>Nudge: Max and Arella will be back soon. See ya! Review!<strong>


	4. Iggy's A Rockstar!

**A/N: Okay, I changed the pairings! So, sorry for all who finally got used to the pairing! **

**Max: Which is probably no one…**

**Shush. Anyways, the reason I changed pairings was so I could include my boyfriend in real life as my character's boyfriend in the story. So, yeah.**

**Now, Sed cum fabula! (On with the story! in Latin XD)**

**Iggy POV**

"Iggy! Iggy! Iggy, they left again!"

I snapped my eyes open quickly and looked around. I was in my pale, messy room. And the twins, Gazzy and Angel were on my stomach. Wait, they left? _Again? _I said the last part out loud.

"Yeah, mom had to go somewhere and dad left a few minutes ago." I looked at my clock. 5:39p.m. I sighed and got up. Napping's gonna have to wait till later.

I got the kids clothes packed for an overnight trip and packed mine. They already knew the drill. Grab your stuff and head over to Fang's house. Thank God for Fang. He's been my best friend for years. I forgot when we met, that's how long we've been friends.

Anyways, I dropped the kids off at Fang's house. When Fang opened the door, his face softened and he looked at Angel.

"Watch the kids, Ig and I will we be back later." He called to Nudge I guess. He grabbed his coat and his wallet and headed out the door. I followed him closely, even though we've done this so much, I could be blind and know where to go. We headed over to the bad part of town and go to a corner street. We waited there until a big, burly guy comes up. He shoves a bag at us, and sneers. I take my portion, and then Fang took his.

I hate doing this, but it's for a living. I've never taken drugs of any kind, but I've had to sell them since I was little. That's when my parents started working later and later and forgetting us. We'd have no food, no clothes, nothing. So, this was how I provided for us. It was the only thing I could think of. I was eight the first time I did this.

Sad, but true.

Fang never took any either, but his situation was different. I'll let him explain it.

Anyways, Fang and I waited until people came to buy some. When we were almost done selling some, we heard sirens. Fang and I froze and looked at each other. Fang's face was impassive, but I could tell that his eyes were widening a little, Fang's way of showing fright.

I, on the other hand, was about to wet myself. We've never gotten caught, and don't plan on starting now.

We looked around for a place to hide, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Iggy! Iggy! James Michael Griffith! Get your ass over here now!" I looked around and saw Max calling me. What was she doing walking around here this late? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sirens getting closer. I quickly motioned to Fang to follow, and I went over to Max.

We followed her to a nice looking house a few blocks from the drug dealer street. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door, then motioned for us to get inside. We rushed in, and while she locked the door, I took the time to realize where we were. It was a huge, two-story house, with blue, green, brown, light blue walls. It was kind of cool.

Fang looked at her quizzically, and then his face began to relax a bit. Not like he was relaxed, but that this was a familiar person. Wait, how does he know her? Anyways, Max was standing in a corner, talking to an African American girl of about 17.

I feel like I've seen her before. I racked my brain to try to think about where I've seen her, when Fang just walked up to the girl. Maybe he remembered her before me.

I looked at her sheepishly and said, "Hey I recognize your face, but I never knew your name. Would you mind telling us?" She smiled at us, not a fake one either. It reached her eyes. Her warm, black-brown eyes, with a hint of mischief in them.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But, if you tell me what instrument you play Iggy." She smirked at me. I looked at her, eyes wide.

"How did you know I played an instrument?"

"I have my ways." Her smirk widened, and then I realized what she meant. Max. Max and I were friends a while back, and she knew I played electric bass. She must've told this girl. I pouted.

"Fine. I play bass, electric and acoustic. Now, what is your name?"

She looked over at Fang, and then back to me. Then she surprised us both by saying, "Max, go get my bass."

Fang looked at her, like he wanted to kill her. I felt that same way. Yeah, she was pretty, with her jet black hair with electric purple streaks in it. And, okay, yeah her purple and black miniskirt was just the right length with her black knee-high boots. But still, she tricked us!

Well, me, but still!

I heard a sound coming from the kitchen, and then I saw Max come from upstairs, holding an electric bass. She half-smiled when she saw me, and I waved back. Then she froze and glared at Fang. He glared right back. The girl who called Max was laughing.

"Arella, this isn't funny." Ah ha! Arella! Now I know her name! Thank you Max!

"Oh come on! It's so funny! You two so are in love!" Arella was practically crying from laughing so hard. Her laugh made me smile.

OH MY GOSH! Did I just say that? Forget I said that.

When Arella finished laughing, she grabbed the electric bass from Max. Wait, what? She was walking towards me.

"Iggy, will you show me how you play? Please?" I blushed three different shades of red. I get embarrassed when I play in front of others. I picked the bass out of her hands gently, and started strumming. I was playing random notes. I couldn't think of a song to play. Then, I started to play the electric bass cover of How to Save a Life by The Fray.

I didn't even realize that they all were staring at me until I finished the song. When I was done, I was met with complete silence. I thought I played pretty well, but I guess not. I gave the bass back. Well, I tried to. Arella was staring at me. They all were.

"What? I know I didn't suck that bad." I was pissed. First, you don't applaud, and then you stare at me? How stupid. Arella finally spoke.

"You? _SUCK? _That was freakin' amazing man! Pardon my Italian there."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. She was completely serious about the Italian part! I handed back the bass (*sniff sniff*) and Arella was looking at us, smiling. Uh oh.

"Guys, how would you like to start a band?"

Anyone see that coming?

**Here are their ages:**

**Max: 17  
>Fang: 17<br>Iggy: 17  
>Arella: 17<br>Nick: 17  
>Matt: 17<br>Ella: 16  
>Nudge: 15<br>Gazzy: 14  
>Angel: 10<br>Chelsea: 9**

**Anyways, review please! If I get 10 reviews, I'll make my longest chapter yet!**


	5. Building Bridges

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the uber long wait, I'll hang myself later. But here is the new chapter! Yeah, it may be boring, but it's the longest chapter yet! In the next chapter, they'll perform together for the first time! And you'll know why Max can't stand Fang! And, you'll find out what Fang really said to Max! So HANG IN THERE, AND I'LL GIVE YOU WANT YOU WANT!**

**Max: She owns nothing, except for Arella.**

**Why ya gotta do that Max? Just ruined my day...**

**Max: Aaaand now she's sitting a corner, with her hood up listening to depressing music. Enjoy guys, while I get her out of the corner. Genießen Sie, und wir werden mit Ihnen zu sprechen nächsten Mal! (Enjoy and we'll talk with you next time in German!)**

**Max POV**

What? Did Arella say start a band? With _him_? The devil incarnate? Why on earth would I do that? So, I decided to give her an excuse.

"Sorry, A, can't. I can't play anything, or sing. So, guess that's a no." I inwardly smiled smugly. I looked at Fang and he seemed relieved. Dang. I wanted him to feel bad. Oh well, win some, lose some. I looked at Arella and saw her smiling wickedly at me. Uh oh.

"Oh, but you can, M. Remember? I have it on film!" And with that, she ran upstairs. Shit, I totally forgot about earlier. Dang camcorder! I looked at Fang and he looked at me… Weirdly. Like, he can't wait to see me play. Probably to make me feel bad. Yeah, that's it. He couldn't possibly like me. Could he? NO!

Anyways. I looked at Iggy and he was staring after where Arella had gone. Hmm. I walked up to him and tapped him lightly.

"You okay Ig? Seems like you lost your first love!" I started laughing when Iggy blushed profusely.

"I don't like her! I mean, no, I didn't lose anything. Just bored so staring into space. Yeah, that's it." Okay, Iggy's not a smooth liar. And, from living with Ari (until he left for college), I can tell he has a major crush on her. Oh this is priceless! I walked away from him laughing to myself. Iggy and Arella? He's on the tall side, coming in at 6'1", and she's kind of on the short side, about 5'3". He's pale white and she's golden brown. Her hair is golden brown and his is strawberry blonde. She has brown eyes, he has icy blue. They're as different as night and day!

But, Arella told me she likes guys who are different. Maybe they could work things out. Like Fang and I.

WHOA! WAIT! WHAT? I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! Ahem, sorry.

I will beat myself up later.

Arella came down with the video and hooked it up to her computer which is connected to a movie theater thingy. She knows what it's called, I don't. She turned down the lights and sat on the couch. Iggy quickly sat beside her. How cute. That left the Loveseat. For two people. The only two people up. Great.  
>-<p>

I sat down on the far right corner of the Loveseat, and Fang took the far left corner, so that meant we were still touching. Arella saw us and started laughing.

"I'm not gonna start it until y'all relax!" Stated Arella, through laughing fits. Did I not mention she's from Texas? Yeah, she moved here two years ago, and apparently she's moving again. But she won't tell me where. I tried to get her to move next door to me, but she won't listen.

Now that I think about it, she couldn't do anything if she did listen. I'm smart.

Anyway. Fang and I relaxed a little bit, but still tried to stay away from each other. It didn't really work. But it was good enough for Arella, and she started the show.  
>-<p>

**Fang POV**

My God, Max was a beautiful singer. I had no idea. The way she sang perfectly in key, and never missed a note. Lissa tried singing to me once, but she sucked so bad, I had to kiss her to make her shut up. I didn't enjoy it either. I thought I liked Lissa, but I'm having second thoughts. She's pretty, but not as pretty as Max. HELLO, who said that? It wasn't me, nope, never, not even close to me. Ahem, anyways. Max was a beautiful singer.**  
>-<strong>

**Max POV**

When it ended, Arella was beaming, I was blushing like mad, Iggy was trying not to stare at Arella by smiling at me, and Fang was… Fang. He looked at me, nodded, and looked away. Um, thanks? I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. I opened my mouth to say something when he looked at me and said, "Nice singing, Ride. And nice guitar playing. You, Ig, and Arella should form the band, I can't play anything." He leaned back with a smug smile on his face. His, tan, perfect face. OH. MY. BOB. I did NOT just say that!

"Oh, don't lie Fang! You play the drums! I have you on video too!" That girl was too happy. She quickly got up and changed the DVD.

Fang's face was a mixture of hatred and shock. 'Twas hilarious! (Yes I said 'twas. Get over it). When Arella pressed play, he just about fainted. I had to stifle my giggles as I watched him play. Man, he played the drums expertly. Like a boss. No, forget I said that. He played it so well, and even threw in some grace notes. It made the song waaaaay better. His beautiful playing matched his personality. Just… Perfect. Ugh, I really need to stop saying stuff about him! When it ended, I laughed whenever Nudge and Ellz and Ange- OH MY GOD! School's tomorrow!

My concern must've showed on my face, because Fang, Arella, and Iggy all looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked."

"We have school tomorrow. It's not good for me to go home, but you two," I said, pointing at Iggy and Fang, "should be home."

"Um, we can't go home either. Look, I'll call my mom, and she'll bring over some clothes and stuff and she'll get the kids ready. That cool with you Arella?" Fang said, already getting up from the couch.

Arella nodded and got up. "I'll go get the air mattress, since we no longer have a guest room." She nimbly jumped off the couch and left the room in one step. Man, she's good.

Fang excused himself to go call, and it was Iggy and I left. I went and sat by him.

"'Sup Ig? How's life?" I said.

"Uh, good, you?" He looked uncomfortable, so I guessed he knew what was coming next.

"Instant crush on Arella, huh?" He cringed and blushed simultaneously. Bingo, the blush gave it away. "I knew it!" I practically shouted, but pitched it to where we could hear it. Call it a gift. He blushed so hard, his pale face was almost purple.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'll tell her you do if you don't- Wait, you admit it?" He _admits_ it? Wow, must be bigger than I thought. Iggy nodded and blushed harder. I swear, his face was as purple as a plum, that's how hard he was blushing.

"Please don't tell her! But, from the looks of things, she's moving, so I won't be able to see her as often. I want her to leave thinking we're friends, nothing more. I don't want to creep her out. Please don't tell her." Wow. He was literally begging, down on his knees and everything.

"Okay, I won't tell her." And Arella chose _that_ moment to walk in.

"Tell who what? Oh, I only have two sleeping bags, and one's mine so, who wants the other one?" Fang walked in and smirked at me.

"We wouldn't want the beautiful ladies to sleep on the dirty, cold floors. Iggy and I will take them, and you two can sleep on the air mattress." Ah, it seems that Fang hasn't forgotten that I hate sexism. And, so does Arella. Just as soon as he finished his sentence, we pinned him to the floor so fast, he didn't have a chance to blink.

"Who's fragile now?" I said, while smirking at him as I had his arms pinned to the side while straddling him. Iggy and Arella were laughing against the wall, since Arella moved from pinning his legs. Fang just grunted and struggled against my weight.

"Have you been eating rocks or something?"

"Why, is your head missing some?" It went on like that for about five minutes, until my phone rang.

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency- _I looked at it and grimaced. It was Jeb. I decided to answer to mess with his empty chasm for a head.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm at Arella's. Yeah, Ellz is as Nudge's. Yes I'm aware it's 11:57- Wait, 11:57? Shit! Bye Jeb!" I hung up and got off of Fang. I went into leader mode.

"Okay, guys get the air mattress, girls get sleeping bags. Get ready for bed now, we have finals tomorrow!" After everything was settled, Iggy came up to me.

"Can you try to see if Arella likes me? I want to know before she moves." I nodded and laid down in my sleeping bags "Night guys, see you all in the morning!"

They all said night- Except Fang. He said something else afterwards, but mumbled it. I closed my eyes and fell into Morpheus' arms.


	6. Getting the band together

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Max: Just get to the story!**

**Geez Max, the whole "Date-Of-Book-Being-Pushed-Back" thing really bothering you?**

**Max: ...**

**Max is upset because Nevermore doesn't come out until Aug. 6th, instead of Feb. 14th.**

**Max: You are too!**

**...So? Anyways, ****物語をお楽しみください！****(Please enjoy the story in Japanese!)**

**Arella POV**

While everyone else was sleeping, I got up quietly and went to my room. I pulled out a sheet of pale, white lined paper and a pencil. Yes, I was writing a song. I had the most perfect song for us in mind, with Max in mind. I quickly scribble the words and notes on the paper and went downstairs to sleep. As soon as I hit the pillow, I went to sleep.

*The Next Day*

I woke up to the sound of a guitar being played. Oh, yeah. School day. I woke up, and groggily went to the bathroom to clean up. It seemed like Max, Fang, and Iggy already got cleaned up, because when I walked past the instrument room, they were all playing. Fang on drums, Iggy on bass, and Max on electric guitar. So that wasn't my alarm I heard going off. I quickly took my shower and got dressed. I got out the new song and clutched it to my chest. I walked into the room right as they finished their jam session.

"Hey guys, thanks for the wake up." I said, hiding the song behind my back. The finally looked up and smiled. Hmm… Didn't Max and Fang hate each other last night?

"I heard what y'all did there. And you'll never guess what I did last night." I pull the sheet music out from behind my back and watch as their faces slowly light up. Then, Max turns into her regular, pessimistic self.

"Wait, we never really agreed we would actually perform together." She said, while glaring at Fang. Sigh. Guess some people never change. I looked at Iggy, hoping for some support. He looked at me, then at Max and Fang.

"Well," He said slowly. "I guess we can try it, and if we don't like it, no deal." Yes! Score!

"Oh thank you! I promise, you'll love it!" I said while hugging Iggy. Max started laughing hysterically. I cocked my head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"Oh man! Your face is so red Ig!" She doubled over with laughter. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out.

"Crap! Guys, we're late for school! And it's the last day!" We quickly grabbed our stuff and literally ran all the way to school. We're pretty tough, so the run only made us breathe heavy for a few minutes. We stood in the middle of the Commons, looked at each other, and went our separate ways.

A/N: Sorry for it being short! Wrote in in a hurry ^^'

Max: Grr...

'Scuse me while I go calm Max down. 私は何を所有しません！(I do not own anything in Japanese! Well, I own Arella, but that's it!) Review please!


	7. The Band Begins

**A/N: 'Sup guys! This may possibly be my longest chapter with 1,328 words! Woo! Sorry if some parts seem boring. I'd get depressed over stuff while writing and it turned out boring ^^"**

**Max: C'mon! Make me speak Japanese!**

**Alright! Next chapter! Geez! Anyway, the song is Just Like Me by Paramore, and I don't anything except for Arella! ****お楽しみください！****(Please enjoy in Japanese!)**

**Max: No fair!**

**Max POV**

Well, Arella somehow convinced us to start a band. Then, this morning when we got to school- Wait a minute! Arella's here! But she goes to another school! I quickly pulled out my phone and texted her.

_Yo, Rellz, dont u go 2 Summit?_

She instantly replied with:

_**I was gonna tell you, but I wanted to surprise you. I'm moving into the house next door to you. I'm now going here. Yeah, I know it's the last day, but still.**_

_Seriously? SO AWESOME! Meet u lunch. Gtg_

'_**Kay, will do. Bye M**__._

I put up my phone and went back to thinking. She wrote us a song in the middle of the night. I pulled out my part (she gave us copies of our part; I know, she's that good) and I looked over the words. Hmm, not bad. I was singing. Great. I mean, I love to sing, but in a crowd of people? And I'm right in front? I'm already getting nervous thinking about it. I put the song away and look around the room. Lissa's being obnoxious as per usual. James is reading. Aiden's writing. Fang's staring at me. Leon's cut- Wait, Fangs' _staring_ at me? I looked at him again, but he was looking at the board. I could've sworn I saw him staring at me. But why would he stare at me? I can't stand him and he can't stand me. Ever since 3rd grade, when he stole my best friend from me. Yeah, pretty stupid reason right? But it was more than that. He stole my stuff, always used to hit me, and he would make fun of me. But what really did it was when he stole my best friend from me. That's right, I told you about Iggy and I being best friends before? Well, when Fang came along, Iggy started hanging with him more than me. One day, Iggy just stopped talking to me. Just like that. All because of Fang.

How I hate him so.

But, he was just staring at me wasn't he?

**Fang POV**

Ever since this morning when Ig, Max, and I got up and fooled around on the instruments, I've been seeing Max in a new light. No, it started when I saw the video of her singing last night. My first reaction was, "Eh, I've heard better." But when I really listened to her, I not only noticed how beautiful she sings, but how beautiful she is. That's why when Max caught me staring at her, I quickly turned around so she couldn't see me blush. That's right. I blushed. Because of Max. Max! The only girl in the whole school who absolutely hates me. I sighed and put all thoughts of Max out of my head and looked at my part in the song Arella wrote. Huh. She's pretty good. Not too hard, but not too easy. Nice starter song. The lyrics looked good too (I caught a glimpse of Max's song sheet).

I bet Max would sound good on this.

Dang it! Why couldn't I get her out of my head? Please let the bell ring so I can go to the Band hall and play the drums. (I'm not actually in band, but the director heard me playing and said I could come in anytime I wanted.)

_Ring!_ Finally! I gather all my stuff and make a mad dash to the band hall. Maybe a few Paradiddles would get Max out of my head.

**Iggy POV**

_Ring! _I pick up my stuff and walk in the halls, slowly trying to see Arella. She told me this morning about her moving next door to Max, and how she's transferring here. She already scored 1st chair Clarinet in Wind Symphony, and I know Fang's going to play drums now, since it's his off period. Mr. Suoh also allowed me to play whenever I wanted and sometimes asks Fang and I to play in concerts. I headed toward the band hall, and picture Arella. Man, she's so beautiful. I don't even mind that she's on the short side. But she doesn't like me. I mean, why else would she hug me then pull away? And she hasn't looked me in the eye ever since. I wonder what type of guys she goes for. Probably the bad boy-jerk type. Kinda like Fang. Or Aiden. Or Nick. Someone other than me.

Dang it Iggy! Keep it together!

I walked into the band hall and quickly spot Fang. As per usual, every girl from Wind Symphony was flocked around him, asking him 101 questions each.

"So, um, Fang, are you still single?"

"How tall are you?"

"You're so ripped! How do you stay that way?"

I laughed and walked away to put my stuff up. When I went to the percussion room (that's where the guitars are also) and I saw Fang finally got away. He looked up from the paradiddles he was playing and looked at me.

"Yo, Ig, haven't seen you in here in a while. Could it be because you wanted to see…?" His voice drifted off, and followed his gaze towards Arella looked at us with a curios expression.

"Wanted to see who?" She said while looking at both of us. Fang smirked and started playing again. I just stood there like an idiot. She shrugged and walked out. Curse me and my speechlessness!

**Max POV**

The rest of the day went by quickly. As soon as the bell rang, Arella, Iggy, Fang, and I met up in front of the school and walked to her house. As soon as we got there, she pushed us all into the instrument room.

"Okay guys, I know you've looked at your parts, so grab your instrument and let's play!" I grabbed the mic, Arella grabbed the electric guitar and an extra mic, Fang went to the drum kit, and Iggy grabbed the bass. After a nod from Arella, we started.

**Just like Me**** (**_**Italics**_**=Max; **_**Bold Italics**_**=Max and Arella)**

_I slipped down the stairs  
>Tripped over your fragile ego<br>I slipped down the hallway  
>Right into the web you'd woven<em>

_And you never said  
><em>_**That you meant to save someone**__  
>Somebody just like me<br>And you never told me  
><em>_**You wanted to love someone**__  
>Somebody just like me<em>

_You locked all the doors  
>You felt you were safer that way<br>You put up a wall  
>And now you're whole world is caving in<em>

_And you never said  
><em>_**That you meant to save someone**__  
>Somebody just like me<br>And you never told me  
><em>_**You wanted to love someone**__  
>Somebody just like me<em>

_You swallow your pride as __**you're left behind**__  
><em>_**Counting stars to name your lies**__  
>You let the rain<br>__**Push you away**__  
><em>_**And now your drowning in the ways**_

_And you never said  
><em>_**That you meant to save someone**__  
>Somebody just like me<br>And you never told me  
><em>_**You wanted to love someone**__  
>Somebody just like me<em>

_And you never told me  
><em>_**You wanted to love someone**__  
>Somebody just like<br>Somebody just like me_

_And you never said  
>That you meant to save someone<em>

_Like me_

_Somebody just like me…_

When we played the last cord, it was like the world turned upside down. It was awesome. We all looked at each other and smiled. This was it. We were a band.

A/N: Didja like it? I hope so!

Max: ピース！(Peace! in Japanese! Ha! I got it!)


	8. Emotions

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter of RoaL! PM your email and I'll email you the songs they've used so far and everytime they perform a new one, I'll email you the song!**

**Max: Hey computer went haywire last night, and she couldn't upload this last night.**

**...Don't remind me Max. -_-+ Anyways ****お楽しみください！****(Please Enjoy! in Japanese ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I own Arella! Nothing else! Unfortunately...**

**Max POV**

After we played together, Fang, Iggy, and I looked at Arella expectantly.

"What?" She said as she cocked her head to the side, trying to look innocent.

"Do you have another song that we could play?" I looked at Fang and saw him nod slightly. He was on board too.

"Oh, but I thought y'all didn't want to be a band?" She said with a smirk. She's just as good as me when it comes to sarcasm. And that Texan accent doesn't help…

I sighed dramatically. "We're sorry we doubted you. Now, can you please get us another song?" I swear I was bouncing on my toes like a five year old getting candy. Arella laughed and went off to go get some more music. Iggy was just staring after her. I looked at Fang and we both nodded simultaneously. I sidled up beside The Igster.

"Sooo, Iggy. What's with you and Rellz?" I made my tone sickly sweet. Fang tried to hide his laughter as he watched Iggy's face turn from a blank white sheet to a red strawberry in no time. I giggled and walked over to Fang.

"I think we may have a love story going on here." I said it purposely loud to see Iggy's reaction. Man, did he turn purple! Fang and I were turning purple ourselves to keep from laughing, when Arella walked in. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at us.

"What's so funny?" She looked at Fang and I and smirked. I read her look, saying _'I knew you liked him!' _I quickly went back to the mic and rolled my eyes. I shot her a look that said, _'Not now, not ever.' _Now, most people would flinch under my gaze, but not her. Strong, she is. Okay, like Yoda, I'll stop talking.

Heh, couldn't resist.

"Where's the new music?" I gave her a puzzled look as she smiled at all of us, her gaze resting on each one of us for a while.

"Why, it's in the recording room." She then gestured for us to follow her, which we did with no hesitation.

When we got there, even Fang, with his "cool" demeanor, had his mouth hanging open slightly. It was HUGE. Sound proof glass covered half the room, and the whole room was sound-proofed. There was a drum kit, electric guitar, bass, and mics in the recording room. The sound board had a lot of complicated knobs and twisty thingies and… Other stuff that Arella knows about. Ig, Fang, and I were huddled in a corner tanking in the room while Arella walked into the recording room. Fang looked around like he'd seen this place before but he couldn't remember when.

"C'mon guys. Let's record." She picked up the electric guitar and started playing a few chords of warm up. Iggy joined her and played a few chords with her. The both smiled at each other then turned it into a game. Fang slowly sauntered over to the drum kit and played around on it, joining the game. I walked in and looked around. I picked up the sheet music and looked it over. Hm, seemed catchy enough.

I looked at Rellz and smirked.

"Ready?" Everybody nodded, smiling. Well, Fang just nodded. With a count off from Arella, we were off.

Rewind: (_Italics: Max; __**Bold Italics: Max and Arella**__)_

_Don't come looking for me  
>'Cause I'll be right here with the words you said<br>and looking for the words that you say  
>you know what you did you know<br>And how can anybody forget the promise that you made?  
>'Cause this is how a promise breaks<br>I always knew you'd fall through  
>And now you're proof<em>

_**Rewind to the first time  
>that I felt it coming<br>I knew it would not last  
>Rewind to the first time<br>that I felt it coming  
>Make it quick, make it painless (painless)<strong>_

_**Don't tell me lies just say goodbye**_

_And now you're running from me  
>so cool, so scared of what you might have said<br>and no one's ever looked away,  
>'cause we know what you did, we know<br>If I told anybody, they would soon forget your name  
>and you would never have a place<br>I always knew you'd fall through  
>And now you're proof<em>

_**Rewind to the first time  
>that I felt it coming<br>I knew it would not last  
>Rewind to the first time<br>that I felt it coming  
>Make it quick, make it painless (painless)<strong>_

_**Don't tell me lies just say goodbye**_

_**Please don't say too much oh,  
>I think we've heard enough from you<strong>_,  
><em>Oh<em>

_**Rewind to the first time  
>that I felt it coming<br>I knew it would not last  
>Rewind to the first time<br>that I felt it coming  
>Make it quick, make it painless (painless)<strong>_

_**Don't tell me lies just say goodbye**_

_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_

When the last chord went silent, Arella jumped up and stopped the recording. Wait, she was recording? I stared at her wide eyed.

"You were recording?" I was shaking slightly. I hate having people hear me sing. But Arella just nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, how else can we get famous then make a demo track?" She looked at her watch and silently cursed. "Man, guys, I gotta go get my sis. I'll see y'all later, 'kay?" We followed her to the front door as she called out "Angel! Tim! Wait up!" After we closed the door, we put up the instruments, grabbed our bags and headed out.

I hugged Iggy goodbye and hurried down the street so Fang wouldn't follow me. Well, at least I tried. Fang caught up to me quickly. Damn him. I tried not to look at him, but my gaze kept going to his face. He was handsome, with an olive colored skin tone, black, onyx eyes that seemed to go on forever, but if you looked closely you could see gold specks in them. If you stared in them for too long, I swear it's like being sucked into a black hole.

Ehem. Anyways.

I must've been staring at him for a while because he glanced at me then looked away, causing me to look away quickly and blush. Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see my blush, please Lord, don't let him-

"Like what you see Ride?" Damn! I blushed a deeper red and shook my head violently.

"You wish, Anderson." But my heart was beating like thousands of birds flapping at once. Truthfully, I may have a tiny, itsy bitsy crush on Nickolas "Fang" Anderson. Great.

We walked a little farther in silence. Then his phone rang.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends- _He picked up before it got any farther. But, he didn't look too happy.

"What Lissa? Yeah, yeah, miss you too." He rolled his eyes while my heart stopped. I stopped walking. He looked at me quizzically and stopped also. Then he kept talking.

"Look, Lissa, why did you call? …Just to talk? ... About what? …Uh huh. …Now? Well, I'm not home. I'm closer to your… Dammit Lissa, I'm coming. Now. Bye." And with that he hung up and walked to his girlfriend's house, leaving me to walk home by myself. Before I knew what I was doing, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was _crying._ I'm the Invincible Maximum Ride. I don't _cry._ Yet, here I am, crying and running home like a little kid who'd skinned their knees. Why did me knowing Fang went to his girlfriend's house bother me so? I mean, I knew he and Lissa were dating since the beginning of the school year. But, why now, of all times, did it bother me?

_Maybe because you love him._ Great! Now I have voices!

As soon as I got home, I slammed the door shut, ran to my room, and slammed that door shut too. I got on my computer and started reading FanFics. Normally, they'd take my mind off of everything, but not today. I got off the computer and flopped on my bed, putting my headphones on. I hit shuffle on my MP3 and closed my eyes.

_**Breathe by Paramore**_

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
>Reaching for your hands<br>But I lay here all alone  
>Sweating all your blood<em>

_If I could find out how  
>To make you listen now<br>Because I'm starving for you here  
>With my undying love<br>And I, I will_

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
>'Cause there's no hope for today<br>Breathe for love tomorrow  
>'Cause maybe there's another way<em>

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
>Reaching for your hands<br>But I lay here all alone  
>Sweating all your blood<em>

_If I could find out how  
>To make you listen now<br>Because I'm starving for you here  
>With my undying love<br>And I, I will _

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
>'Cause there's no hope for today<br>Breathe for love tomorrow  
>'Cause maybe there's another way<em>

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
>'Cause there's no hope for today<br>Breathe for love tomorrow  
>'Cause maybe there's another way<em>

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
>Into your empty hands<br>But I lay here all alone  
>Sweating all your blood<em>

I opened my eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled_. 'I'll be alright_.' I said to myself.

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. What!

**A/N: 'Sup guys? This is officially my longest chapter! 9-nine, count 'em- pages! That's 2,762 words! WOO! I CAN DIE IN PEACE NOW!**

**Max: Enough with the gummy bears and nail polish.**

**...Anyways, enjoy.**

**お楽しみください！(Please enjoy in Japanese!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

I saw the hurt. I saw everything. The way she tensed up when I said Lissa's name, and the way her eyes widen in shock when I said I was going to Lissa's house.

But what could I do?

I mean, yeah, she's pretty –beautiful even- but I have a girlfriend. Even if I don't like her that much. So, she's more like a girl_fiend_. So why am I still with her? I'll tell you.

She knows about me selling drugs. And threatens to tell if I break up with her.

How she found out, I have no idea, but she does and now I'm stuck with the Wicked Bitch of the West.

Sighing, I walked to Lissa's house. Just as I got to the front door, she opened it.

"Fangy!" She squealed, and in a flash of red, I was in her house and in her room.

Man, she moved fast.

I sat down on her bed and looked at her. "What do you want Lissa?" I said, putting as much boredom as I could into those words. She smiled, poised like a cat ready to pounce.

"Why, my dear Fangy, I want you to…" She paused dramatically savoring the moment.

"Dammit woman, just say it!" I already hated her, now she was down-right pissing me off. She jumped and continued.

"I want you to quit the band." _What? What could she get from that?_

"You see Fang, I know you like that Ride girl. And I know she likes you too. Now, I don't know about this Arella girl, but she and Iggy can help set you two up. And, frankly, I can't have that." Her big green eyes looked at me, and I saw determination.

"Why is that Lissa?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dating Fang, the hottest guy in school. My social status skyrocketed and I'm not going to let that slip away just to watch you waste your time on a nobody like Max." I growled in response. How dare she say stuff like that about Max!

I stood up quickly and started to leave.

"Remember Fang. Leave by tomorrow. If you don't, I'll turn you over to the police." I froze. I didn't want her to report me, but I don't want to hurt Max and them. I sighed.

"Fine." I said, without turning around. And with that, I left.

Wait, Max liked me?

*~-Next Day-~*

**Arella POV**

I got a call from Fang, which was odd, but he said he wanted to have band practice today. So I called Max and Iggy and told them. When I called Iggy though, I was nervous.

I never get nervous. Ever.

So that kinda scared me.

Anyways, I set up the recording room and got out two songs: Emergency and For a Pessimist, I'm pretty Optimistic. I think Max'll sound good on those. And it may help Fang tell us what's going on with him. He sounded weird on the phone.

_Ding Dong! Dingdongdingdongdingdong!_

Ah, that would be Max. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"So, why don't you just tell her already?"

"'Cause, I just- Oh, hi Arella." Iggy blushed a deep red, and Max just looked at me. Iggy looked incredibly cute with his dark blue, form fitting shirt. It really brought out his light blue eyes. Oh, I'm so pathetic. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What're y'all talkin' 'bout?" Those two have been acting weird lately… and it was making me, I don't know, I guess jealous. But why?

_You like Iggy._

Thanks Voice.

I shook my head. "Never mind, just come in." I moved out of the doorway, and allowed them to pass. "We're just waitin' on Fang, then we can sta-"

"Arella! Momma wants you clean your room!" I sighed. Leave it to my mom to choose _now_ of all times to be mom-like.

"Coming Chelsea!" I rolled my eyes at Max and Iggy. "I'll be back. If the doorbell rings, get the door for me, will ya?" And with that, I ran up the stairs, two at a time.

I got to my room and started cleaning. I heard the doorbell faintly and heard Max open it.

"Hey, were's 'Rella?" Fang asked. I became confused all over again. Why does he want to talk to me? I shrugged and continued cleaning. I was so engrossed in cleaning, I didn't hear Fang come up behind me.

"Arella?" I jumped about a foot in the air and yelped. I turned to face him, hands on hips. He was trying to fight a smile.

"Dammit Fang! Make some fuckin' noise!"

"Wow, someone uses a very colorful language when surprised." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be warming up with Iggy and Max?" I smirked when he blushed a little when I said Max. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Um, I have a problem. I have to quit the band." _What?_

"What?" I said outloud. "Yu can't! We just started! Why would you leave now?" This wasn't making sense.

"Um, Lissa wants me to quit. She doesn't like the quality time I'm spending with, er, everybody." I could tell by the look on his face, "everybody" meant Max.

"Then just dump her. It's not that hard." I smirked.

"I-I can't. She, well, she's blackmailing me." My smirk vanished quickly.

"How? Fang, what's going on?"

"Remember that night we first met? Well, Iggy and I were running from the police, and Lissa knows why. I se-" There was a knock on the door.

"Arella, what are you doing? Did you clean your room?"

I sighed. "Yeah, Momma."

"Well, clean the kitchen and the living room. I'm going to work. And take care of Chelsea. "Momma said, without opening the door. I sighed again. "Momma, I told you I have band practice today.

"Well, cancel and do your chores."

"Can't Chelsea do something for once?"

"She's doing the floor. I'll be back in two hours." And with that, she left. I rubbed my temples, and stood up. "You tell Iggy and Max I'll be there soon. I have to clean the whole fuckin' house again." I left, wondering what's up with Fang.

_He has to quit? And what's his big secret? Him and Iggy BOTH do it?_

That's all I was thinking while I cleaned the house. _There has to be a way to get him to tell me. But how?_

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I don't know what I was thinking yesterday, being all emotional over Fang. _Fang,_ of all people! Why though?

_Because you like him._

Oh, shut up voice.

Being at band practice helped me take my mind off of things. Earlier, I tried to get Iggy to tell Arella that he likes her, but she opened the door before I could get him to. What confused me though, was that Fang called the practice. Right now, though, I was warming up my vocal chords. Iggy was warming up on bass, and after his long talk with Arella, Fang was doing paradiddles on the drum kit. He also said that Arella had to clean the house. I casually glanced over at Fang. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it wasn't dread. Before I could analyze it further, Arella came in with a girl that looked like her mini-me.

"Guys, this is Chelsea, my sis. She's just gonna WATCH, okay?" She glared at her sister. I can sense some hostility there.

While Chelsea was finding a nice spot to listen and watch us, Rellz was warming up. She looked tense, but was slowly relaxing when they started playing.

When we finished, she handed out our parts to two songs. One was titled _Emergency_ and the other was titled _For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic._ When she handed me my piece, I passed out a song that I wrote. It's called Never Let This Go. Arella read it over and smiled.

"Nice." she said with a Texan accent. I keep forgetting she's from Texas! She just recently moved to Arizona, and now she's moving next door to me in a week! Score!

"So, I was thinking we'll do _Emergency_ first, then _For a Pessimist,_ then Max's song after we take a break. Which should give Fang enough time to tell us something. "Fang put his head down slightly. _Huh?_

I shrugged and after a count off from Arella, we were off.

* * *

><p><em>Emergency<em>: (_Max; __**Arella and Max**__**; Max, Arella, Fang; **__Max and Fang;_ Arella)

_I think we have an emergency  
>I think we have an emergency<em>

_**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
>'Cause I won't stop holding <strong>_on_**  
><strong>__  
>So are you listening?<br>So are you watching me?_

_**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
>'Cause I won't stop holding <strong>_on

_This is an emergency_  
><em>So are you listening?<em>

And I_**can't pretend that I don't see this**_

_It's really not your fault_  
><em>When no one cares to talk about it<em>  
><em>To talk about it<em>

_'Cause I've seen love die__ way too many times  
><em>_**When it deserved to be alive**_ (Deserved to be alive)_  
><em>_I've seen you cry__ way too many times  
><em>_**When you deserve to be alive**__, alive _

_**So you give up every chance you get  
>Just to feel new again<br>**__  
>I think we have an emergency<br>I think we have an emergency_

_**And you do your best to show me love  
>But you don't know what love is<strong>_

_So are you listening?_  
><em>So are you watching me?<em>

Well I can't_** pretend that I don't see this**_

_It's really not your fault_  
><em>When no one cares to talk about it<em>  
><em>To talk about it<em>

_'Cause I've seen love die__ way too many times  
><em>_**When it deserved to be alive **_(Deserved to be alive)_  
><em>_I've seen you cry__way too many times  
><em>_**When you deserve to be alive**__, alive_

_These scars, they will not fade away_

**_Oooh  
>Oooh<em>**

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

_'Cause I've seen love die__ way too many times  
><em>_**When it deserved to be alive **_(deserved to be alive)_  
><em>_I've seen you cry__ way too many times  
><em>_**When you deserve to be alive**__, alive _(alive)

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

After we sang Emergency, and while I was taking a water break, Arella went over to Fang, and they had a very animated conversation. Psh, not that I'm jealous or anything. I mean, why would I be jealous of Arella? With her dark demeanor, and gothic-like fashion sense, and scariness- even for a 5'3" girl, she's pretty fierce- and her beauty… Okay, she's totally perfect for Fang. That's why I'm jealous.

_Ugh, get it together Max! _That was me talking, not the Voice. You don't have a voice? They're on sale at Target now. Two for $10. Go on, get one.

Anyways.

Yes, I admit, I'm a little bit jealous of Arella. And just by glancing at Iggy, I could tell he was jealous of Fang. _Sigh._ This is more complicated that I thought.

I set down my water, and loudly cleared my throat. Everyone paused and looked at me.

"Are we gonna continue or not?" I asked. Arella nodded and gave a pointed look at Fang.

"After _Pessimist_, Fang has an announcement." Arella said, steel very evident in her voice. I shuddered at her voice. She sounded pissed. A pissed Arella is not a good thing. She's worse than me when it comes to violence.

"Arella? I'm hungry." Her sister said. I literally saw the anger rolling off of Arella.

"Go get something then!" She basically shouted. Oh yeah, I can definately sense hostility there. Chelsea pouted and left saying, "I'm calling Mommy!"

"Do it!" Arella shouted back to her. When her sister's footsteps receded, she visibly relaxed. "Okay guys, let's give it a go." Then we were off.

* * *

><p><em>For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic:<em> (_Max; __**Arella and Max; **__Max and Fang; _**_Arella and Fang_**)

_Just talk yourself up  
>And tear yourself down<br>You've hit your one wall  
>Now find a way around<br>Well what's the problem?  
>You've got a lot of nerve<em>

_**So what did you think I would say?  
>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<br>So what did you think I would say?  
>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<br>You wouldn't  
><strong>__  
><em>_I never wanted to say this  
>You never wanted to stay<br>I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<em>_  
>You threw it away<em>

_I'm not so naive_  
><em>My sorry eyes can see<em>  
><em>The way you fight shy<em>  
><em>Off almost everything<em>  
><em>Well, if you give up<em>  
><em>You'll get what you deserve<em>

_**So what did you think I would say?  
>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<strong>__  
><em>_So what did you think I would say?  
>No you can't run away, no you can't run away<em>_  
>You wouldn't<em>

_I never wanted to say this  
>You never wanted to stay<br>I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<em>_  
>You threw it away<em>

_You were finished long before_  
><em>We had even seen the start<em>  
><em>Why don't you <strong>stand up, be a man about it<strong>_  
><strong><em>Fight with your bare hands about it now<em>**

_I never wanted to say this _**_(Say this)_**_  
>You never wanted to stay, <strong>well did you<strong>  
><em>_I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<em>

_I never wanted to say this  
>You never wanted to stay<br>And I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<em>

* * *

><p>The whole time I was singing, I kept glancing at Fang. He had his mask on, but I could kind of see a little bit of… Pain? The Great Fang was showing pain? I wondered why. Then I remembered his little announcement and was about to find out.<p>

We all put our stuff away and sat down (or in my case, just sat down). Fang sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving."

I just stared at him. Iggy just stared at him. Arella was still pissed. Fang just looked at the ground, and kept glancing at me. _What? How could he leave? We haven't even become famous yet!_

"Tell them why you're leaving, Nickolas." We all cringed as we heard Arella call him by his full name. Well, Fang didn't cringe, but his eyes showed fear- for a split second.

"Lissa's making me leave. It's complicated, so don't ask. This is my last practice. This next song is my next song. Nice working with you all, it's been fun." And with that, he sat down behind the drum kit. "Let's play."

We all got up and got set. We read our stuff over to make we got it perfectly, then we played my song.

* * *

><p><em>Never Let This Go (Max; <em>_**Arella; **__**Arella, Max, Fang**__**; **_Iggy_)_

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
>It won't hurt this much<br>And never will I have to answer  
>Again to anyone<em>

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because_

_**I'll never let this go**__  
>But I can't find the words to tell you<br>__**I don't want to be alone **_(Don't wanna be alone)_  
><em>_But now I feel like I don't know you, oh_

_One day you'll get sick of_  
><em>saying that everything's alright<em>  
><em>And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending<em>  
><em>Just like I am tonight<em>

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because_

_**I'll never let this go**__  
>But I can't find the words to tell you<br>__**I don't want to be alone **_(Don't wanna be alone)_  
>But now I feel like I don't know you<em>

**_Let this go, let this go_**

_But I'll never let this go_  
><em>But I can't find the words to tell you<em>

_**I don't want to be alone **_(Don't wanna be alone)_  
>But now I feel like I don't know you<em>

_And_

_**I'll never let this go **_(Never let this go)_  
>But I can't find the words to tell you<br>__**That now I feel like I don't know you**_

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole song, I kept glancing at Fang.<p>

...Again.

I never realized how true that song would be for me. I mean, I just wrote it because it came to my head, but it fits so perfectly here. Come to think of it, all of Arella's songs always fit the moment it seems.

My mind wandered from Arella's songs to Fang leaving and for some reason, I just snapped.

I had to get out of there. So, I ran out of the room, not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how'd ya like it?<strong>

**Max: She really enjoyed this chapter**

**Oh yeah! By the by, there's a new poll on my page, so please vote!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, it's one of my shorter chappies *sad face* But, don't fret! I will be uploading a longer chappie soon!**

**Max: She's now gonna answer to a few reviews**

**I would if I had more than NINE reviews! C'mon guys! Review! But much thanks to those who favorited and/or story alerted! 今、物語へ！(Now, to the story! In Japanese.)**

**Max: She owns nothing but Arella. **

**I wished I owned Max and Fang though. Nah, just Fang.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

I took off after Max.

"Max! Max! Wait up!" She was about three blocks ahead of me, but she slowed down and stopped, her back towards me.

"Why did you follow me? Isn't _Lissa_ gonna get mad?" I winced a little when she said Lissa, the pain and hurt evident in her voice.

"Max, look, don't be this way."

"Don't be what way, Nic?" Great, she was pissed. Not like I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep-and-drink-your-blood kind of way. But she called me Nic. That was bad.

"Max, look, I didn't want to quit, but-"

"Then why did you Fang? Huh? Care to explain? You let everyone down! Arella, Iggy, and even me!" She had tears in her eyes, and her voice was rising slightly on each word.

"Max, calm down. I'm gonna be back, I don't know when, but I will be." She just glared at me, a single tear rolling down her face. When I went to brush it off, she slapped my hand away.

"Do. NOT. Touch. Me." She started to turn around, but I got a song in my head and grabbed her wrist.

"Max don't go." Then I started singing.

* * *

><p><em>If you ever leave me, baby,<br>Leave some morphine at my door  
>Cause it would take a whole lot of medication<br>To realize what we used to have,  
>We don't have it anymore.<em>

_There's no religion that could save me_  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh<em>  
><em>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making<em>  
><em>To keep you by my side<em>  
><em>And keep you from walking out the door.<em>

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>if I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>if I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds,<em>  
><em>my eyes will do the same if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday, it will rain,<em>  
><em>rain, rain<em>

* * *

><p>I was still holding her wrist, and I felt her tense up. Then she looked over her shoulder, pulled her arm away and said, "Expect that morphine early in the morning."<p>

Then she walked off. I sighed, defeated, and went home. Which isn't really a good thing since I live _right next door _to Max. I _will_figure out a way to get Lissa to break up with me.

* * *

><p><strong>DO NOT IGNORE THIS AN!**

**By the by, the song was _It Will Rain_ by Bruno Mars if you didn't know. Anyways, I have a poll up! Go and vote on it! It's important! I can't get much further if you don't vote!**

**Max: Next chapter may have... *shudders* ...Mylan.**

**Sorry guys! But it's for the plot! Trust me, If I could castrate Dylan with a rusty knife, sow his testicles back on with a rusty sewing needle, then cut them off again with said rusty knife, I would.**


	11. Love and Hate

**A/N: Hey hey hey! (Hopefully) From this chapter on, I'll pick up the pace on the story! Can ya wait for the FAXNESS to begin? I CAN'T!**

**Max: ...Ugh.**

**What?**

**Max: You sound funny.**

**I'm losing my voice! Shut up! Anywho, please check out the newest chapter of Love Story between two Love Birds, 'cause I need help. With a certain guy. Thanks, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

It's been a month since _a certain guy_- yes, I refuse to even call him by his name- left the band. And since then, we've been looking for a drummer. We held tryouts in Arella's garage –her NEW garage-, but none were good enough. Arella finally moved into the house right next door. So now, it was Arella, me, and that guy. Her house was pretty also. It was a three story house, with two rooms being a whole floor. Guess who got that one? If you guessed her parents, you're wrong. 'Rella had the room all to herself. And she loved it. Her sister had the second floor all to herself too. I don't understand why an eight year old needs a whole floor as a room, but whatever.

Arella's room matched her perfectly. It had purple and black walks, with dark black carpeting. She had Paramore, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, and other bands, but mainly Paramore. She had a king sized bed with a black canopy around it, and had her anime collection right next to her bed. I could distinctly see Black Butler, Black Bird, Fruits Basket, and Ouran on each shelf.

All in all, her room was beautiful.

But, at the moment, we were holding tryouts, not gawking over her room. Well, I was- holding tryouts that is-, Iggy was asleep, and Arella had her head where her feet should be. Yes, she was literally sitting in the chair upside down. I don't blame her though, we've been doing this for a month. A MONTH!

Well, just when I was about to give up for the day, a guy- dare I say, a gorgeous guy at that? - walked into her garage. He had blonde hair, piercing aquamarine eyes, and a killer smile. He was tan too, so that made it a plus. He looked like a surfer.

I quickly sat up straight, 'cause this guy was CUTE!

Ahem, too much Nudge, sorry. Yes, I still talk to his sister, 'cause she's my sister's best friend.

Anywho, he looked at Iggy, Arella, and I, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you still holding auditions?" I nodded quickly, unable to speak. Last time I felt this way was when…. Well, never mind.

He flashed me a smile and sat down behind the drums.

"So what song are you going to play for us today?" Ugh, I sounded fake even to my ears. But, he didn't seem to mind, since he just kept smiling.

"I'm going to play Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace."

"I love that song!" I quickly got my- Ahem, Arella's- electric guitar, and hooked it up. "I'm gonna play with you, but you sing, 'kay?"

He nodded and off we went.

* * *

><p><em>Animal I have Become (Dylan)<em>

_I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
><em>No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal!<em>  
><em>This animal, this animal<em>

_I can't escape myself_  
><em>So many times I've lied<em>  
><em>But there's still rage inside<em>  
><em>Somebody get me through this nightmare<em>  
><em>I can't control myself<em>

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
><em>No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<em>

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal<em>

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
><em>I can't control myself<em>  
><em>Somebody wake me from this nightmare<em>  
><em>I can't escape this hell<em>

_This animal, this animal_  
><em>This animal, this animal<em>  
><em>This animal, this animal<em>  
><em>This animal<em>

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
><em>No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<em>

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal!<em>  
><em>This animal I have become<em>

* * *

><p>When we finished, I ran up to Iggy and Arella. "Guys, what do you think?" Arella sat upright, and glanced at him.<p>

"I want Fang back. That's final." Then she got up and left. Iggy was still sleep, so I voted for them. "You're in."

I smiled, and he jumped up in the air. "Score!" Then he did something unthinkable- he hugged me.

I stood there, frozen. I mean, yes he's cute, but I'm not exactly over Fang. Go ahead, kill me for breaking my own rule, Thou shall not speak of Fang. I quickly shook any thoughts of Fang out of my mind, and hugged him back.

We pulled away, and I wrote down my number on a piece of paper. A song came to my mind quickly.

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call me, maybe?<em>

_It's hard to look right,_  
><em>At you baby,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_Hey, I just met you,_  
><em>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

_And all the other boys,_  
><em>Try to chase me,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

I handed him my number, and smiled. "Hope to hear from you soon." Then I walked into the house.

* * *

><p>*~That Night~*<p>

**Max POV**

To celebrate, we went to a club. Club Envy. Yeah, we were 17, but who cares? Arella brought along some of our tracks to hand out to people.

"Never know when you can become famous." Were her exact words. I was in a black shirt that said "That Awkward Moment when I caught you reading my shirt." blue, acid-washed, cut off shorts, and some slip on Vans **(A/N: Outfit on profile).** Arella was in a black Paramore tank top, with a red cami underneath, jeans with one leg plain black and the other leg had white skulls on, and black boots with buckles on the sides **(A/N: Outfit on profile).** Unlike me, she was in make-up. She had on some light foundation, pink glittery eyeliner from Hot Topic, black lipstick, and blue mascara.

By the way Iggy was staring at her, she was beautiful.

Iggy was in a black t-shirt that said "I'm cooler than that guy.", some red jeans that fade to grey the higher up on his body (did that sound weird?), and some black and yellow sneakers **(A/N: Outfit on Profile).**

All in all, we looked ready to party.

Dylan was gonna meet us at the club, so we climbed into Iggy's Camaro (colored just like Bumble Bee from Transformers), and took off. Arella and Iggy were in the front, talking about something. I caught a glimpse of what they were saying.

"No way! Fiona and Cake is better! Especially Cake when she was all like, 'Catnip! Sweet babies!" Said Arella, sounding just like Cake.

"No! You lie! Finn and Jake are way better!" Iggy said. I tuned them about again, - 'cause, duh, Marceline's way better- and listened to music.

I must've dozed off, because I woke up to Arella nudging me, and saying "Come on. He's here." She can't stand Dylan, at all. I don't know why though. He's the guy every girl wants.

Then again, she likes Iggy. (It's so obvious!)

I got out of the car and looked around, scanning the cars to gauge how crowed. Arella and Iggy were doing the same. We're all claustrophobic, and we don't want to go into tight, packed places. It was pretty empty, so we went inside. I automatically picked out Dylan in the crowd.

I rushed over to him and hugged him. "Hey, Dylan." I said, smiling. He smiled back, but looked kind of distracted.

"Hey, Max, wait here. I'm gonna get us some drinks." Before I could reply, he was gone.

I leaned up against the wall, and waited. Suddenly, the emcee announced Karaoke. "C'mon lady's and gents', you have a voice? WELL LET'S HEAR IT!"

The first group that went up was two boys singing American Idiot by Green Day. They weren't bad, but kind of pitchy in some places. I scanned the crowd for Arella, knowing she'd want us to sing, but I didn't see her. Some guy game by and offered me a drink. I normally don't drink, but I was bored, so I took it. Apparently he thought that meant give me more, 'cause he gave me 5 drinks total. I passed on the sixth, already feeling tipsy. Just as I leaned against the wall, Arella showed up, tipsy as well.

"Uh, Rellz, how many drinks have you had?"

"Two. I know when to stop drinking. You're tipsy yourself also!" With that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stage. I laughed, knowing she would already have a song picked out for us, and I was right. The emcee handed us two wireless headset mics, and we put them on, and got on stage. I saw Iggy talking to some girl, and I saw Arella, out of the corner of my eye, tense up. When the music started she relaxed a little and started singing to Raise your Glass by P!nk.

* * *

><p><em>Raise your Glass (Arella<em>, **Max**, _**Arella and Max**__)_

_Right, right, turn off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealie, yo?  
>I love when it's all too much<br>5 a.m. turn the radio up  
>Where's the rock 'n roll?<em>

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
><em>Call me up if you're a gangsta<em>  
><em>Don't be fancy, just get dancy<em>  
><em>Why so serious?<em>

Arella jumped off the stage and climbed on top of a table. I smiled and sang.

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<strong>_

I jumped off the stage and climbed on a different table. Everyone was dancing by now, enjoying our show._**  
><strong>__  
><em>**Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of a party don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out **_(Freak out already)_**  
>Can't stop, coming in hot<strong>_  
><em>**I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now<strong>_ (It's so fucking on right now)_

By now, two guys were on the table with Arella, dancing with her. She seemed to like dancing with hem. It wasn't raunchy, but it wasn't innocent either.

**Party crasher, panty snatcher  
>Call me up if you're a gangsta<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
>Why so serious?<strong>

Two guys joined me on my table, and we were dancing just like Arella's table was. Arella took the drink someone handed to her, smiling.

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass<strong>__!_

Arella drained her glass.

_Oh shit, my glass is empty_  
><em>That sucks!<em>

She threw the empty glass behind her, where some guy caught it. He looked like a little Beiber fan that just caught Justin Beiber's shirt. Wait, do I see a black haired guy beside him? I shook my head and continued singing.

_**So if you're too school for cool  
><strong>_**And you're treated like a fool **_(You're treated like a fool)__**  
>You can choose to let it go<br>We can always, we can always party on our own**_

_So raise your (oh, fuck)_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
><em>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>**_

**So raise your glass **_(So raise your glass)__** if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me!<br>Just come on and come on and**__  
><em>_**Raise your glass**__  
>For me!<em>

* * *

><p>When we finished, everyone cheered as we jumped off the tables. We got high-fives all around, and Arella even managed to give away all the CDs. But in all the glory, I didn't see a certain guy: Dylan. I also kind of wanted to know who the black haired guy was, but I put that in the back of my mind. I scanned the crowd and spotted Dylan's hair. I weaved my way to him.<p>

"Dylan! Did you see our perform-" I stopped short. Why? Because Dylan was tangled with a certain someone. A certain Red-Haired Wonder I should say.

_But wait, where Lissa is, shouldn't Fang be too?_ I thought to myself. Then it hit me. The black haired guy watching our performance was Fang. I quickly walked back to Arella, not even worried about the DylanLissa thing.

I got to her, but she seemed distant.

"Hey, Arella, you seen Fang?"

"No." She didn't even look at me. I turned to see what she was looking at, and I wanted to scream at the guy she was looking at, or punch him or something.

Because, over in a corner, was Iggy. Making out with some chick he just met.

Just fabulous.


	12. Confusion

**A/N: Yolla guys, wazzup?**

**Max: Please, don't act black.**

**I am black.**

**Max: Welll, don't act like it!**

***ties Max up and gags her* Anyways, In this chapter, I wanted to kill Iggy.**

**Iggy: Hey!**

**Heh, heh, Read On fellow readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I just stared at Iggy for what seemed like forever. I mean, how could he do this, when he obviously liked Arella? I turned to see how she was doing and saw she left. I looked for her frantically, forgetting about Dylan.

She was quickly making her way to stage again. I started to follow, but stopped short when she turned to me and handed me a sheet of paper. "Here. Can you sing with me?" Without waiting for me to reply, she kept walking to the stage. She started talking to the emcee, and he handed her the microphone, and gave me one. She got on the stage and nodded. "This lovely lady from before wants to sing another song, but a song she just came up with! Let's give it up for Arella!" I jumped on the stage behind her, no idea what was happening.

* * *

><p><em>Give your Heart a break (Arella; <em>_**Max**__; __**Arella and Max**__)_

_The day I first met you  
>You told me <em>_**you'd never fall in love**__  
>But now that I get you<br>I know fear __**is what it really was**_

_Now here we are_  
><em>So close yet so far<em>  
><em>Haven't I passed the test<em>  
><em>When will you realize<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm not like the rest<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em>I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em>Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em>There's just one life to live<em>  
><em>And there's no time to waste, to waste<em>  
><em>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
><em>There were tears in your eyes<em>  
><em><strong>I called your cell phone, my love<br>But you did not reply**_

_**The world is ours if we want it  
>We can take it if you just take my hand<strong>__  
>There's no turning back now<br>Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em>I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em>Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em>There's just one life to live<em>  
><em>And there's no time to waste, to waste<em>  
><em>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>

_There's just so much you can take_  
><em>Give your heart a break<em>  
><em>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, yeah<em>

Arella jumped down and did the most surprising thing ever: She kissed Iggy.

_When your lips are on my lips_  
><em>And our hearts beat as one<em>  
><em>But you slip out of my fingertips<em>  
><em>Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh <em>(She slowly backed up to the stage again.)

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em>Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em><strong>I know you're scared it's wrong<strong>__(I know you're scared it's wrong)  
><em>Like you might make a mistake  
>There's just one life to live<br>And there's no time to waste, to waste  
><em><strong><br>So let me give your heart a break**__  
>(Let me give your heart a break)<em>

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
><em>I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em>You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise<em>  
><em><strong>Don't wanna break your heart<br>Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
>So let me give your heart a break<strong>__**, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<strong>_

_There's just so much you can take_  
><em>Give your heart a break<em>  
><em><strong>Let me give your heart a break<strong>__ (your heart), __**your heart a break**__ (a break)  
>Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_The day I first met you_  
><em>You told me you'd never fall in love<em>

* * *

><p>She kept eye contact with Iggy for a few seconds; Iggy's gaze confused (and a little bit glad) and Arella's gaze hurt. She quickly jumped off the stage and disappeared.<p>

I scanned the crowd and saw her golden head quickly leaving, and I rushed after her. Right as I was about to stop her, someone stopped _me_. I quickly looked at them, annoyed that I couldn't get to Arella.

"What?" I said, irritated. I saw it was the DJ, and softened a little, but I was wasting valuable moments here!

"Hey, nice performance. If you and her want to perform here, you're welcome to at any time." He handed me his card and I said my thanks and went after Arella again. But someone stopped me _again_.

"What?" I said, practically exploding. I turned and saw…

Fang.

Yes, Fang stopped me. I don't know why, but he did.

"I'll come with you. I saw what happened and I can tell Arella what happened." I shrugged him off of me, and ran off after Arella.

"Well, come on if you're coming!" I called over my shoulder. I'm going to be the bigger person here- even though I was the one who through the fit, but whatever!- and we both ran off after Arella.

She wasn't in Iggy's car, so we hopped in Fang's car and drove to her house. While we were driving, Fang looked like he had to say something.

"Max, look I-" I cut him short.

"No Fang, I'm sorry I threw the fit. I was just mad, because"-I couldn't believe I was about to say this-"I liked you. But don't worry, I'm over it now." Instead of looking relieved like I thought he would, I could've swore I saw hurt flash through those dark, obsidian eyes.

"Oh… But what if I told you I like-"

"We're here!" He quickly stopped the car, and I jumped out, rushing to the house. I didn't even bother to knock, 'cause I knew Arella was the only one home.

"Arella?" I called out, hoping she was here. _Please, please, _please_ be here! _Then, I stopped, causing Fang to practically run into me,-he rushed in after me- which caused thousands of needles to shoot through my body. _What?_

I listened more intently to where I heard faint music. I slowly crept up to the recording room she has in her room, and listened. I motioned for Fang to be quiet, since Arella was recording a song. We stood in the hallway listening to the sounds of Arella singing. Suddenly, it stopped.

"Max, Fang, I know you're there. C'mon in." Damn, I forgot she can feel peoples presences. We walked into the room, and shut the door.

"You okay Arella?" She nodded, looking at the wall. She sighed and got up.

"Want to listen to the song I just recorded?" We nodded, sitting in some chairs. She played back the recording, and we heard Arella' voice over the speakers.

* * *

><p><em>Asleep (Arella)<em>

_Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>I'm tired and I…  
>I want to go to bed<em>

_Sing me to sleep,_  
><em>Sing me to sleep,<em>  
><em>And then leave me alone.<em>  
><em>Don't try to wake me in the morning<em>  
><em>'Cause I will be gone.<em>  
><em>Don't feel bad for me<em>  
><em>I want you to know,<em>  
><em>Deep in the cell of my heart<em>  
><em>I will feel so glad to go.<em>

_Sing me to sleep,_  
><em>Sing me to sleep,<em>  
><em>I don't want to wake up<em>  
><em>On my own anymore.<em>

_Sing to me,_  
><em>Sing to me,<em>  
><em>I don't want to wake up<em>  
><em>On my own anymore.<em>

_Don't feel bad for me_  
><em>I want you to know,<em>  
><em>Deep in the cell of my heart<em>  
><em>I really want to go<em>

_(ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_Sing me to sleep,_  
><em>Sing me to sleep,<em>

_(oooooooahhhhhhh)_

_There is another world_  
><em>There is a better world<em>  
><em>Well, there must be.<em>  
><em>Ohhhhh, there must be.<em>

_There is another world._  
><em>There is a better world.<em>

* * *

><p>After the song finished, I looked at Arella, who had tears in her eyes. I glanced at Fang, and he nodded slightly, leaving. He'd tell her tomorrow. I went over to 'Rellz and hugged her.<p>

"Arella, trust me. It was a misunderstanding. Fang will explain everything tomorrow, 'kay?" She nodded, and looked extremely tired. I asked could I stay over, so she wouldn't have to face this night alone. She nodded, smiling.

"Thank you." She said, tears welling up in her brown pools again. I cocked my head to the side, mentally saying, _For what?_

"For being a true friend." Then she hugged me.

I froze, barely processing what she said._ I'm a true friend? I didn't even trust her with my deepest secret. Or do I?_ I took a deep breath and looked at 'Rella after she broke the hug- we're not really huggy- and decided I would tell her.

"Arella, I have something to tell you. My parents…"

* * *

><p>Ooooh, what abput Max's Paents? Find out next time!<p>

Question of the Day: What type of music do you like most? My answer: Alternative Rock

Random quote:

"Finn: She's hot, just like the steam coming off a dog's nose looking for ham in the snow.

Jake: A guy drops one peice of ham and he never hears the end of it!"

Review!


	13. Winning and Helping

**A/N: Yo guys! Okay, a couple of things: 1.0 The stranger will be intrduced later, but she (It's a girl) is one of my friends! Shout out to Kurvy! and 2.) I won't update for a while! I'm going on a band trip to Corpus Christie on Friday (city in Texas) and I won't be back till 5 on Monday. So luv ya guys and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger POV<strong>

That girl and her friend. The blonde girl. She's really good. Same goes for the brunette. I could use them in my record label, _**Martini Mix.**_ They'd be good. Maybe add in a few guys, and call them a band. Now, to get there names…

**Iggy POV**

What the hell just happened? First thing I know, I'm watching Arella and Max put on a show. They're really good. I can't wait until we're actually a band, like on stage and everything.

Anyways, the next thing I know, a girl forced her lips onto mine. And I know Arella saw, 'cause she kissed me during her song to me.

Oh, God, what have I done?

While I was zoned out, thinking about what happened, (most of all who kissed me? She's gonna die when 'Rellz finds out what actually happened.), Fang came up to me.

"Dude, don't get mad at me, I swear it wasn't on purpose! Some girl just forced herself on me, and I know you don't believe me but still."

"I believe you."

"I'm telling you, I told the truth! She just forced- Wait, you believe me?" I was dumbfounded.

"I saw it happen. And I know who the girl was. And, I can tell Arella it was a mistake. She seemed really upset when I left her house." My, Fang was being wordy today. All I could do was look at him. I was relieved that someone could back me up.

"Iggy? Stop staring at me, you're creeping me out." I blinked and snapped out of it. "Well, c'mon! Tell me how to make Arella forgive me!" He smirked and told me his plan. I smiled and nodded.

I couldn't wait for this plan to go into action.

**Fang POV**

I had to stop by Lissa's house to lie to her about where I was going (I know, it's horrible.) I showed up unannounced, not thinking anything of it. I have a spare key –Lissa gave it to me- and I unlocked the door and went to her room.

I heard voices, and figured she was on the phone, so I stayed back and listened to her conversation.

"-So, she stormed off? Good. Well, Max didn't even notice I was all over her man. Yeah, so that plan backfired. But at least yours still worked. We're three-fourths of the way from breaking up Max's so-called band Brigid. I know! Then we can launch ours, and be twice as good."

There was a little pause before she continued. "I know, I told Fang that I knew his little secret, but I have no clue what it is. As long as he doesn't know that, we're golden."

I was pissed. How dare she try to break up the band! I wasn't even mad that she lied to me. Well, not as mad as I was about the whole band thing. Without thinking, I barged into her room. She jumped about a foot in the air and closed her phone.

"H-how long have you been there?" Her big green eyes were wide and she looked innocent. _Not._

"How dare you Lissa?" I said in a calm, yet strained, voice. She just looked at me.

"You heard?"

"Every word. Why would you do it Lissa? Must you cut down everyone else to make yourself better? This is why you're labeled a bitch. You act like one. And when you act like something you're not, you become it. You became a bitch Lissa." I was calm on the outside, but I was pissed all the way to my core. Lissa just kept looking at me, and then she burst out crying.

"I'm so sorry! It's just how I was raised! My parents taught me to cut down people to make yourself better. That's the downfall of having lawyers for parents. Please, don't hate me!" I just stared at her. Then an Idea formed in my mind.

"I won't hate you, if you let me back in the band, and leave me alone. But first, I have a little call to make. Oh, by the way, we're over." She dropped her head and nodded glumly. I stepped out in the hallway and made a call.

"Hey, Arella, can I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

><p><strong>See? Lissa isn't that big of a bitch... Don't hate me! But in one story, she has to be almost nice. So this is the story! Like I said, I won't update for a while! Luv ya!<strong>


	14. Thus, the name was born

**A/N: Yo guys! I was able to update! I meant to upload this yesrday, for my friend's birthday. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KURVY! This chapter is dedicated to her. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Iggy POV<strong>

I'm in shock. I couldn't believe Fang's plan.

"Are you sure if I sing this song to her, she'll stop hating me?"

"I'm positive," Fang said, nodding. I look at him quizzically.

"And how do you know so much about 'Rella?" He looked at me.

"She's my-" At that moment, Arella called. He answered and half smiled.

"Great, we're coming over now." I raised an eyebrow at him as I followed him to Arella's house. What the fnick is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Arella POV<strong>

I had just finished doing a sound check on all the instruments and mics in the garage when I heard Fang pull up. I smiled when I saw him step out, then my smile faded when I saw Iggy step out.

I turned to Max, and looked at her. We both had pain on our faces, but we covered it pretty well. We caught each other's eye for a sec and nodded slightly. I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on my face and turned around.

"Oaky guys, Fang here made a little request so we're gonna practice for a half an hour and then Lissa's gonna come." Max and Iggy had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Lissa?" They both asked.

"And Dylan's not here." Max said.

"He won't be. Dylan, like, moved out of the country or something. His phone's been disconnected and I can't find him on twitter or Facebook. So, Fang's gonna fill his spot." And with that, I went over to my mic and grabbed my guitar. "C'mon guys. We have 30 minutes. Let's go." Everyone got to their designated areas, and off we went.

* * *

><p>Lissa's black XK Coupe pulled up right as we finished rehearsing the song for the 3rd time. When she got out, she looked at Fang, and blushed slightly. I cleared my throat so I had her attention.<p>

"Lissa, it seems you've made a mess. But, we intend to help break out of your little habit of ruining lives." As I said that, her face became redder and redder.

"So, at this moment, we're going to play a little song that I wrote just for you. But there's a twist. You're going to sing a part. And believe me, I know you'll know when to join in and how to sing it. So, we present you with Find Yourself in You."

* * *

><p>Find Yourself in You (<em>Max<em>; **Arella**; Lissa; _**Max, Arella, Lissa**_)

_She never thought that she would  
>Get her second chance<br>Running so far from all she's ever known  
>Convinced she's lost all meaning<br>Where did her dreams go  
>Still she knew that there was something more<em>

_**Don't be scared, there's someone there  
>To say these words you need to hear<strong>_

Don't let anybody tell you who you are

**(who you are)**_  
>It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star <em>**(shooting star)**_  
>Remember all you wished for<br>Believe it will be true  
><em>_**You will never find yourself anywhere else**__,  
>You'll find yourself in you<em>

**Sometimes people tell you  
>Be like me to fit in<br>Do you know your identity is not in them**_**Don't be scared there's someone there  
>To say these words you need to hear<strong>_**Don't let anybody tell you who you are**_ (who you are)  
><em>**It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star**_ (shooting star)  
><em>**Remember all you wished for  
>Believe it will be true<br>**_**You will never find yourself anywhere else**_**,  
>You'll find yourself in you<strong>**  
><strong>_  
><em>Why should I measure the world _(Why should I measure the world)_  
>By someone else's design <em>(With some other design)<em>  
>Oh I won't let this fly by <em>(let this fly by)<em>  
>Hey look over here I just found the real me <em>(Hey look right here, I just found the real me)<em>  
>Now it's your turn to see <em>(Now it's your turn to see)<em>  
>Now it's your turn to see<em><strong>Don't let anybody tell you who you are <strong>__**(who you are)**__**  
>It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star <strong>__**(shooting star)**__**  
>Remember all you wished for<br>Believe it will be true **_**(it will be true)**_**  
>You will never find yourself anywhere else<strong>_, (you will never find yourself)_**  
>You'll find yourself in you<strong>_

_Oh  
><em>_  
><em>**You'll find yourself in you**  
><span>You'll find yourself in you<span>

* * *

><p>After the last chord, we all looked at Lissa. She seemed unaffected, and then the waterworks started.<p>

"I'm so sorry! I swear, I will never do that again!" We all just stood there. We didn't know what to do. So, while she cried, we just awkwardly put our stuff up.

Finally, Lissa stopped crying and got into her car. I walked up to window before she pulled off. "Look, Lissa, I know you like Fang, but he likes Max, and she likes him. So if you come between them again, I will hunt you down." And with that, I backed away and watched her leave. I walked back into the house, shaking my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger POV<strong>

I found them. Finally. And apparently, they already have a band.

No, I'm not a stalker; I was walking down the street, Martini glass in hand, when I heard music. I followed the sound to this house and saw a garage band, so I just hung out and listened. When I peeked around the side of the door, I saw the two girls singing with some Red Head.

Hopefully she's not in the band. No offense, but those two girls are good without a red head.

But, now that I see them, they look familiar. And not because I saw them at a bar.

I will try to recruit them. Mark my words.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Phew. All that drama is done! Arella, Iggy, Fang and I all went to the living room to watch a movie and just relax.

When I sat down on a black and purple bean bag, I closed my eyes. "Man, that was a roller coaster ride wasn't it?"

"You can say that again." Iggy said.

"Actually, it was a ride of a lifetime. Wait a minute. THAT'S IT!" Arella said.

"What's it?" Everyone –but Arella- asked.

"That's our band name: The Ride of a Lifetime." She said, smiling.

We all looked at each other and smiled. Thus, Ride of a Lifetime was born.

* * *

><p>Ah ha! You finally found out how they came up with the name! Hope you enjoyed, I'm goin' to bed.<p> 


	15. AN: I'M BACK!

**Hey guys! *dodges objects* Okay, okay, I get it! I've been gone for a while, and I'm sorry about that. But I'm back! And I'm only gonna do 1-2 stories at a time. So, first, I have a question: Should this story have Eggy or keep the original pairing? I'm asking because I have a boyfriend now, (ooo shocker), and I want to know if I should bring him in. So PM me your thoughts!**

**Next order of business: I'm in this class called… Pre-Calculus! *shudder* And I'm doing horribly. That's why I can only update 1-2 stories at a time. Be patient my people! Arella is trying her hardest to write! And why did I just write in 3rd person? Oh well.**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but like I said, I'm back! And if I don't update for a while, I want someone to message me (should I give my phone number?) and tell me to update! Well, see ya soon Fan Fiction! Arella is BACK!**

**~Arella**


	16. New Year, New Me

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the extremely long wait. I kinda got bored of this story... But now I'm not. I'm sorry that you waited so long for a filler chapter. But, this needed to happen to transition into the better part of the story. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Arella**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

It's been a couple of months since we've done anything. We've practiced, gave out CDs, even help local concerts. But nothing seemed to put us out into the music industry. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and Arella and I were having a sleepover in her room.

"Okay, should I wear this tomorrow, or this?" Arella asked, holding up two purple and black outfits. One was a black Paramore shirt with a purple background with black and purple jeans. The other was a purple tank top, black leather motorcycle jacket, and black jeans with purple stars on them.

"Hmm, I like the second outfit better. But since when do you care about people's opinions?" I asked, slightly smirking at her blush.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't care. It's not like I've been trying to impress a certain someone…" She trailed off. I laughed. This whole summer, she and Iggy have been flirting back and forth, but neither have been brave enough to admit anything. On the other hand, Fang fully asked me out in the most romantic way ever.

_Fang had came to Max's house with flowers in one hand, and concert tickets in the other. "Ms. Maximum Ride, would you do me the honors of being my date to the Linkin Park concert?" He asked, smirking. The only way you could tell he was nervous was by his eyes, which he was trying to cover with his bangs. Max smirked._

"_If this is your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, then I gladly accept." She said, grabbing the flowers."_

_Max had never seen Fang's eyes light up like they did at that moment._

"Well Max, not all of us can have the perfect love story. 'I hated him, he hated me, and then one day, we got to know each other, and instantly fell in love.'" She said, pretending to be a swooning fangirl. We both fell into a fit of giggles.

"Girls! Time for bed!" Arella's mom called up to us. Arella rolled her eyes.

"It's only 9:30 and she expects us to go to bed now? We're seniors!" She said. I smiled, knowing that Arella wouldn't go to bed now. She had about another 3 hours of energy left.

During those three hours, we wrote songs, picked out her make up for tomorrow ("I am _not_ trying to impress him! I'm just… showing what I have…), and we did each other's nails. Finally, we got ready for bed. Arella wrapped her hair, even though she has a pixie with an undercut. She got the tips dyed purple also. She looks like a total badass.

"Well, M, time for bed. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and since we're seniors, we have to show we rule this school." Arella said, stretching. I smiled.

"Of course. New school year, and who knows what sort of opportunities show up for us to play?" We got into bed and fell asleep telling scary stories.

If I only knew how true my last statement was.


End file.
